June 2009
Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, Industry, Politics The go ahead has been given from the council to begin the construction of ThetisPharma International’s state of the art medical facility. The complex, which will be a giant 180,000 sq feet monolith of glass and steel, is said to include some of the most technological developed methods of producing pharmaceutical drugs; making the production faster and more efficient. The construction is said to begin this month with many of the local contractors working on the mammoth project, in this race against time to mass develop the vaccine to the Krieger Retrovirus. Finance, Health Local Financers of Stoke on Trent seem pleased with ThetisPharma International building its state of the art facility. Many believe that it will supply much needed jobs during the ongoing recession. Analysts expect at least 15,000 new jobs to be created once the new facility is up and running. Many hope this will help to stabilise the local economy which is still in dire straits ever since the pottery industry collapsed. Church, Occult, Street, Transportation “You know, when it comes down to it, Stoke-on-Trent is a pretty weird place. Between the day of eternal night three years ago and all the news of the Kreiger Retrovirus and Gods vengeance, I think we’ve got a full on case of ‘Twin Peaks syndrome’ going on here. Only last week someone told me that if you get on the nightbus from Hanley bus station, you’ll never get off alive. And if you go to the graveyard in Shelton, near the university after dark, you’ll hear the dead holding conversations about the living. That’s some pretty crazy stuff man, but if you think about it, especially it being in Stoke, it kind of makes sense”. ~ Anonymous Media, Police, Street Now that the Manchester MET have finally left the area, it seemed that things with the police force would have calmed down, but this isn’t the case. The Police Chief, David Matthews, has released a press statement that the police forces under his authority are too lax on the criminal situation in the area. In his statement, Chief Mathews expressed his concerns and said that although the “Milk” raids have been successful in the past month, the police force need to take a much harder edge toward crime and failure to do so will result in cutbacks. Media, Military, Police ''' The statement made by the Police Chief, David Matthews, has been backed further by Captain Martin Freeman. Freeman spoke last month on the contentious issue of homeland security and the use of PMC’s in England. Freeman wrote to the Sentinel and his letter appeared as a column, which may become a regular appearance. In the column, Freeman stated that the police do need to get tough on crime to save Stoke-on-Trent from becoming the next Afghanistan. Freeman expressed his willingness to work with the police to make a better service for the community and to bring his extensive knowledge to the fight against crime. '''Street, Underworld Further signs of the Sandernacht group’s infighting have occurred this month. Many members of the gangs have taken to favouring the lieutenants as their leader and this has lead to skirmishes in the Hanley area, spilling over into Smallthorne. Though, there were no major injuries, it has proved that the gang is at breaking point and the question of who truly leads the group has been thrown into the public eye. Media, Police, Street ''' This month has seen signs of unrest in the Hanley and Smallthorne areas. Two incidents of skirmishes have been reported this month to the local authorities by many concerned citizens. The police suspect the involvement of at least two of Stoke-on-Trent’s notorious criminal gangs, battling for territory. Another possible reason for the unsociable behaviour is anger and fear over the continued issue of the Krieger retrovirus '''Bureaucracy, Politics, Transportation The council have finally stated the predicted date for the start of the Hanley Bus station regeneration project. They have said that by the beginning of early July, local government contractors will have started the rebuilding. At that time, buses will continue to run normally, however, the station will be closed and buses will pick up from the stops around it. They have promised that Lichfield Street and Charles Street will not be affected by the closure. Finance, Industry, Politics, Transportation Interesting enough, the same architect that is working with Thetispharma International to develop their state of the art medical facility has been hired by the city council to draw up the designs for the new Hanley bus station. Michael Montgomery-Thorpe was once described as a “visionary for a new world” by leading figures in the field of architecture. His designs involve structures mainly built from high density glass and steel infrastructures; giving his buildings a futuristic yet contemporary appearance. Church, Media The meeting of the “Religious Council” last month seems to have gone better than expected. The council made up of the religious leaders from Stoke-on-Trent and the surrounding area, have agreed that there is a spiritual crisis evolving in Stoke-on-Trent and Staffordshire. Even a difference in religious opinion doesn’t seem to of hindered the meeting with the overall conclusion being that something needs to be done. The reasons for this spiritual crisis were cited as being the fear over the continuing Krieger Retrovirus and disillusionment toward the divine and spiritual well being. Street, Underworld The production of Milk has seemingly stopped and many users can no longer get their hands on it. Many rumours from around the streets have been that the Milk addicts haven’t been seen around as much as they were in pervious months and many have been left wondering why. The production of Milk has been completely sporadic in the years that it has been available, unlike other illegal substances which are constant. What is Milk anyway? And how exactly is it made? Many have become dubious of its nature and have sworn never to touch the stuff again. Health, Media, Police, Street Authorities are becoming increasingly concerned over the number of mysterious deaths and missing person’s cases. They have stated that although the numbers at this time are very low, it is the nature of the cases which are concerning. Many of which are cases of individuals not returning home from working late shifts. And other cases have been police officers finding suspects under the influence of the street substance known as milk, dead on arrival. The authorities have stated that the suspects died from starvation, though, they have yet to rule out the substance causing detrimental effects to the users’ health. Police Chief David Matthews has stated that investigations are under way and they have yet to rule out a link between the missing person’s cases and the mysterious deaths caused by the street drug, Milk. Health, High Society, Media Another Fund raiser was thrown this month to aid victims of the Krieger Retrovirus. Stoke-on-Trent’s elite turned out in all their finery to raise money for North Staffordshire hospitals newly proposed expanded infectious diseases ward. In attendance were the likes of Dr Hanz Dietrict who, sources say, has told the medical community that he will help to investigate the source of the virus as well as the way in which it is transmitted. Though not in attendance, Mr Lucien Green of Leek who is new to the area, donated £25,000 to the cause; the highest amount donated to date. A record £175,453 was donated on the night of the fund raiser; hopefully, the money will go some way to helping those infected with this terrible affliction. Finance, Health, Industry North Staffordshire hospital has made plans to expand their infectious diseases unit in order to cope with the rising number of patients infected with the Krieger retrovirus. Patients suffering from the virus do not seem to be recovering and as a result, the hospital is struggling to meet the demand of new admissions. The development plans have been submitted and await the council’s approval. A Spokesman for the hospital said that the recent donations received from fund raisers and rallies will go some way toward the expansions which are necessary to treat the disease. Health, Occult, Street One of Stoke’s many alternative therapy centers has boasted that they have found a remedy to aid suffers of the Kreiger Retrovirus. Linda Hawthorn of Burton on Trent has stated that her secret mixture of plants and herbs is able to stabilise the symptoms of the retrovirus but it is not a cure. Although she remains reserved about the exact nature of what goes into her remedy, she assures interested parties that it is made from 100% natural ingredients and can exclusively reveal that the mixture contains garlic. High Society Rumours have started circulating that Stoke-on-Trent’s elite are overjoyed to see the back of Lady Yu. The overall opinion seems to be that she dominated the party scene, casting a patronising gaze upon those within Stoke’s upper classes. Many party goers at the Krieger retrovirus fund raiser have taken a “Good riddance!” approach and have announced plans for many more parties in the near future held at their residences, instead of only venues which are suited to the tastes of Lady Yu.